


Diamond

by jbcorman



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: Basically written in retaliation for that horribly disappointing finale.An AU of what would have happened if Johnny had confronted Cam about the Lynx Diamond.





	Diamond

When Cam had come to see him, Johnny had been prepared to enact his plan. It wouldn't be that hard, his brother was too naive to suspect anything. All he had to do was knock Cam out, change their clothes, and walk out of there and no one would be any the wiser until it was too late. But that had gone out the window when his brother had actually entered the room and demanded to know what had happened. That was when Johnny had confronted Cam about the Lynx diamond.

The younger Black had lost track of how long they had been going at each other; Johnny accusing Cam of abandoning him and choosing Kay over his brother, Cam defending himself and denying his brother's claims. They were both on their feet on either side of the table sweaty and heated from their anger when it all finally came to a head.

“If you had given her the diamond--”

“She would have shot me!” Cam roared.

Johnny reared back, shocked.

Tears were streaming down Cam's face now. “Do you really think I didn't try, Johnny? Do you really think I didn't do everything I could to try and get that video? I almost shot a man for you!” Cam's voice was thick with hurt and desperation and he was shaking.

Johnny's eyes widened, anger evaporating instantly as the blood drained from his face. Cam had almost killed? For him? Sweet, caring, optimistic Cam had almost killed a man for Johnny? An image of Cameron holding a gun popped into his head. In his mind, Johnny saw his brother pull the trigger, an unknown man dropping to the floor in a heap. Blood flew across the gap between the men hitting Cam in the face as he just stood there stone-faced. Johnny felt sick.

A lump formed in his throat. He swallowed twice. “Cam, I--”

“You think I don't know how angry you are by this? How frustrated? I want nothing more than to help you get out of here, you're my brother and my best friend and the only one I could ever really count on, but doing something illegal to do that isn't going to fix the problem. If I had handed over the diamond and gotten the video do you really think everything would just end? That you could go free without suspicion? That I would be allowed to get away with it? Mystery Woman played you, just like she played me. She had no intention of doing anything for us, all she cares about is the treasure and she will use whatever means necessary to get it including you and me.”

By the time Cam was done he was shaking so badly Johnny could see it from where he stood across the room. His face was red from crying and his chest heaved as he breathed. 

Shame ripped through Johnathon's stomach at his brother's words. Cam was right, Mystery Woman had played him. She knew all about his anger at his father, his situation, even at Cam and had poked and prodded at that until it was a raging inferno. From there she had planted the seeds of betrayal. And it had almost worked. And he would have done it. He would have turned on his brother. The weight of it hit him so hard he had to brace himself against the table, head falling forward on his shoulders. 

His brother. His own twin. The one person who had always been by his side, who had always placed himself between Johnny and his father, often at his own expense, in order to keep the peace, who put himself in harm's way every time he went on a case, who had gotten kidnapped, who had almost killed. All for Jonathon. All for a brother who had been ready to turn on him because of the pressure.

A hand gripped Johnny's shoulder causing him to jump. Snapping his head up he barely had a moment to realize that tears had blurred his vision before arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“It's okay, Johnny. We'll get through this. We'll get her. It's okay.” Cam whispered in his ear.

If anything, this made Johnny feel worse. Gripping his brother's back he pulled Cam in close and buried his face in his neck. Oh God, how gullible was he? Sure he liked to think of himself as smart, but when had that turned into narcissism? When had he begun to think of himself above everyone? How many times had he told Cam to not get caught up in his emotions? To be careful with his actions? And here he was doing the exact same thing. The Mystery Woman had convinced him that Cam cared more about Kay then getting Johnny out and he had actually believed her. While he hadn't gone through with his plan to knock Cam out and take his place, he still betrayed his brother's trust and faith. Yet here Cam was offering Johnny comfort and support.

A knock sounded and the door to the room opened. Pulling away, Cam quickly turned Johnny away from the door giving Johnny the privacy to pull himself together as the elder twin faced whoever had interrupted them.

“Ye-” Cam's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “Yes?”

“Everything alright in here?” A gruff voice asked. Johnny recognized it as the voice of the guard stationed outside the door. He quickly wiped his face.

“Everything's fine,” Cam lied as he forced a smile and wiped the tears from his own face, “just, you know, family stuff.”

Finally getting control of his own emotions, Johnny turned around to face the guard. The guard's eyes flicked back and forth between the brothers, searching. Johnny immediately felt his defenses go up.

“Visiting hours are over.” The guard said simply.

Cam's face fell, “Oh.” he licked his lips. “Do you think you could give us a few more minutes? I need to get my things.”

The guard gave the brothers another look before saying, “You have two minutes.” and walking out of the room again. He left the door open.

Cam's shoulders slumped. 

This time it was Johnny who put his hand on his brother's shoulder. They didn't hug, they didn't dare with the door open, but Johnny squeezed it. 

Cam allowed it for a few seconds before he gently extracted himself and began gathering his things. “I'll come back tomorrow. Kay will want to know everything MW told you.”

For a split second jealousy flared in Jonathon's chest, but he quickly squashed it. “Come early.”

Cam paused and turned to Johnny. As he did so, Johnny made sure to hold his eyes. One of the most interesting things about being twins was that Cam and Johnny had always been able to communicate silently. Even if one was on stage and the other all the way across the room all they had to do was look at each other and they would know what the other was thinking. They had used this ability often when they were kids, especially when they didn't want their father to know what they were up to, but hadn't used it as much as they got older and formed their own team. They hadn't needed to. Johnny used it now though, he needed Cam to come. If this confrontation proved anything it was that they needed to talk; not about the Mystery Woman, not about Johnny's imprisonment, not even about Johnny's betrayal, but about everything. This couldn't happen again. Neither of them would survive it.

Breaking eye contact, Cam grabbed the rest of his things and straightened.

“Cam?” Johnny prompted gently.

Taking a deep breath, Cam said, “I'll be here. I'll always be here.” he said the last part quietly and with such sadness that Johnny felt as though a knife had been jammed into his heart and twisted.

“Thank you.”

Cam held the papers close to his chest as though they were a shield. “I love you, Johnny, please don't forget that.” then he turned and walked out of the room.

Johnny watched him go with a heavy heart; the 'again' was left off but it had been as loud as though Cam had screamed it. He let out a long slow breath. Turning his back on the door he looked at the wall, eyes locking on the blown up, two colored ones of the Mystery Woman. She stared back mockingly. 

He turned away. 

“Black.” The guard had come back and was looking at Johnny expectantly. “Let's go.”

Giving a sharp nod, Johnny straightened and walked toward the door. He paused and threw one last glance over his shoulder at those eyes. Then he turned back around and followed the guard back to his cell listening to the door to the holding room slam shut behind him, cutting off her gaze.


End file.
